La La Lie
by yinlovee
Summary: After getting a smoothie dumped on his signature green jacket Ben finds himself babysitting the world's biggest pain! But is this actually part of Albedo's plot to destroy him or does Ben just have really bad luck? Find out in La La Lie!
1. Chapter 1

This story contains **OC** goodness. YAY! This was originally a story I wrote with someone else but I edited it and made it a little different. I don't own Ben 10 that belongs to Man of Action.

This was it, Albedo thought, this time he would make Ben Tennyson rue the day he stole the omnitrix. This plan was flawless and once he had the chance to complete it _he_ would have the omnitrix not Ben Tennyson. If only he had the chance. Albedo had been avoiding a numerous number of fan girls who thought that he was really the superhero teen. He took a detour inside a local library. Here, he figured, Ben Tennyson would never be caught. Not in this world of education.

It was horrible. The ultimate betrayal. It was as if her hand had gone and killed itself, no worse, it had gone and fallen asleep! Izabel poked her right arm as the painful tingling sensation became more noticeable. She never really understood the body's habit of falling asleep. Well she understood the logic behind it: muscles left in one position will begin to cramp from the lack of movement. What she didn't understand was if the brain was such a powerful organ then why couldn't it block the pain one felt when one noticed that a body part had decided to take a little snooze?

In the tiny library study booth she began wiggling her arm around trying hard not to draw attention to her gasps of pain and weird body movements. She came to the library every Wednesday. Its salty smell of old books and old people became things she was comfortable with. Here among the pea green walls and dirt white bookshelves she felt like she could be everything and everyone. She had been trying to get through the last chapter of _The Things They Carried_ when her arm had decided to fall asleep.

Barely moving her arm wasn't waking it up any faster. She looked around quickly and decided there was no one there to witness what she was about to do then she began to flail her arm around as if it were on fire. Maybe now her muscles would wake up!

Aledo ducked behind the aisles of books making sure no one saw him. He was not in the mood to get glomped by some overweight meat sack. He shuddered, no, not again. He turned around a corner and was hit in the face with a flying arm.

"Oh my God!" The shock from hitting someone returned her arm to wakefulness. "You…your…Your face just hit my arm!"

"Excuse me!" Albedo held onto his pathetic human nose that may or may not have been broken, "But I believe it was you who assaulted me!"

"Assaulted! I can call the cops on you buddy! Don't be trying to assault people in the library!"

"What? What is wrong with your infantile human brain? You are the one who struck me with your arm!"

"Yes well, your face should watch where it's going then." Izabel picked up her book and began walking away from the man she had clobbered with her arm.

"Wait! I think we can work out an arrangement. I won't…" Oh what was the commonly used human expression he was looking for? "I won't sue you if you agree to help me with a…project."

She turned back to him; she couldn't afford to lose any money, "What kind of project?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was on patrol. Well not really patrol, he was inside a local café ordering his favorite food but he liked to call it patrol. You could say he was patrolling for potential fan girls to woo with his amazing charm. Not that he would ever consider cheating on Julie but he did like the attention. He wandered over to an empty table, sat down, and began eating his chili fries.

Izabel checked her watch. Her meeting was supposed to have started an hour ago. She checked her schedule and then her watch again. Yep. An hour late. She sighed and readjusted the giant smoothie she held. She had grabbed the biggest one because she ate a lot when she was nervous. Which was surprising considering how small she was 5'1'' and only 110 pounds she looked just like a little kid. The cashier had actually asked her if she was buying the drink for someone else. He asked her if a little girl could really handle the jumbo smoothie. He was trying to be cute but the comment made her angry. Sure her height made her look about twelve but didn't her womanly curves tell people anything? She smile at the cashier and bought two smoothies. The first one to drink and the second one to dump on the jerk at the register. While he cussed her out she walked to the back of the shop looking for a place to sit. There didn't seem to be a lot of places open and the wet smoothie cup was getting harder to hold onto. As she tried to squeeze past a fat couple her smoothie fell out of her hands and onto the lap of a guy sitting at table all by himself. The red slush got all over him and his green jacket.

Ben's face went blank. Did that really just happen? He could feel a rage building up inside him but he remanded calm. It was an accident after all. He stood up and wiped the sticky drink off of his jacket. Red and green did not go with his overall look. He looked over at the girl who had drenched him in smoothie.

"Oh my god...YOU KILLED MY SMOOTHIE!" She pointed at the red on his jacket. "You owe me five bucks little man!" She said as she glared at the boy. Then her eyes widened. He looked just like that other boy…Albino or something…

Ben adjusted his shirt and took a deep breath. "I think there's been a misunderstanding. You spilled your smoothie on me. So if anyone has to pay for anything it would be you paying for my dry cleaning."

Paying for things? This was not part of Albino's plan! All she was supposed to do was meet with some strange people, get some thingy, and give it to Albino so he could become super supreme Albino king or something. She did not have the kind of money to be paying for things. Not while her bank account was frozen. "Yeah well…you…you have no idea who you're talking to buster! I think you owe me an apology…jerk!"

"You know you're really getting on my nerves…" But before Ben could finish his sentence the cashier from earlier pushed past him and grabbed Izabel's arm.

"Ow…owie that hurts!" Izabel struggled against the guy's monstrous grip.

Ben smiled, "You know what I think? I think you need to be taught a lesson. Not only were you rude to me but you ruined my jacket and the semi nice day I was having." Ben picked up his leftover chili fires and dumped them on the girl's head.

This was not part of the plan! Now she was angry! But she couldn't do much with mister grabby attached to her arm. He was really starting to cut off her circulation. Obviously the cashier didn't think she had learned her lesson because he kept squeezing her arm. Her knees started to buckle as she tried to squirm away.

"All right buddy I've got this. You can go good citizen." Ben pried the guys hand off of Izabel. She should have run away right then and there but that wouldn't have worked for two reasons. One, she had to finish the little project she was working on and two, she wanted to punch Ben Tennyson in his face.

Suddenly, as if part of some obvious plot, two beefy looking guys in suits walked into the small café. "Everybody out!" One of the guys yelled while the other one pulled out a gun.

Izabel turned to Ben, "You and I need to have a little talk."

"Oh yeah?" Ben smirked, he knew he could take these guys down. "How about you talk to Humongousaur!" Ben slammed down on his watch and there was a flash of green light, "Chromastone! Aw man, this isn't funny anymore!"

In place of the average size teenage boy there was a huge purple crystal rock monster. Izabel blinked and started laughing. If she had known she was going to go insane today she would have prepare better.

"Well look at what we have here." Chromastone picked up the two guys and threw them against a wall. "Now," he turned and looked at the small girl, "what did you want to talk about?"

Izabel took a deep breath, "I need your help Ben Tennyson."


	3. Chapter 3

Izabel turned up the volume in the car until she was sure everyone they passed could hear it, "SWEET CAROLINE! BA BA BA!" She sang along with the music, "I—something oh! I've been inclined! BA BA BA!" Sitting with her legs resting against the dashboard and her bare feet pressed against the windshield she snapped her finger to the beat of the song.

"Can you please get your feet off of my windshield?" Ben gripped the steering wheel. She was putting her dirty feet all over his baby.

She frowned and sat up straight. Like a normal person.

"Thank you." Ben rolled his eyes and switched the radio off. "Remind me again why I decided helping you was a good idea."

"Because I have money and you need it. And because you're a hero and I'm a person in need." The script Albedo had given her was simple and she delivered it well but she wasn't sure if the super teen believed her or not.

"Oh yes, of course. Now how do we get to this place again?"

She stared out the window watching the buildings pass. Her stomach was turning. Did she really want to do this? So far Ben seemed like an okay guy. She rubbed her fingers against her palms. Her fingers were cold, like ice.

"Hello? Earth to girl. Can you hear me? I asked you where this place is."

"Employees are not supposed to talk to their bosses like that. And my name is Izabel."

Ben rolled his eyes again, "What do you want me to say then?" He would have much rather been back at his place with Julie instead of following this girl around all day.

"I don't know. Can we just get this over and move on with our lives?" She said as she began messing with the radio again.

"I wouldn't want anything more." He made a sharp turn then stopped in front of an old looking building with holes in the windows and piles of junk sitting out front. "What am I supposed to be doing again?"

"You're supposed to go inside and get this crystal thing from the guys in there."

"Okay," Ben rubbed his eyes, "Are they alien guys or just normal _human_ guys?"

"They're guy guys, you know I don't really know that much except that I need to get that crystal." Izabel began fiddling with her necklace, running the silver pendent back and forth along the thin white gold chain.

"You know, you're starting to sound a little suspicious." Ben put his car in park and looked over at Izabel. "What is this all about Izabel? What are you not telling me? Because if you're going to keep secrets from me then I won't be able to help you."

Izabel ran her pendent back and forth faster. She looked at the ground, her shoes, the sky outside, and the radio. Anything to avoid eye contact with Ben.

Suddenly there was a tapping on the windshield of the car. They looked up to see what was making the strange noise. It was one of the monsters that Ben turned into at the café.

"Ben Tennyson," The creature said, "we meet again."


End file.
